


Vamp-ing

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [1]
Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The BRIT awards is the biggest night in British pop music!
Relationships: Dougie Poynter/Brad Simpson
Series: A Night With the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 9





	Vamp-ing

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Vamp-ing**

“Hey lads, how’s it going?” Danny interrupted beaming. "Danny!" The Vamps cheered in chorus as the Mcfly singer joined their group followed by the rest of the band for hugs all around. 

"Fuck me, you fuckers have grown." Danny exclaimed and everyone burst into laughter. "How's things going?" He continued, The Vamps all turned to Brad, "Yeah we're great, haven't replaced you yet, but James tried to become Dougie eating testicles in the jungle, then he's tried to become Tom with the whole married and kids thing." "So James is the only interesting one, fuck boys you're slacking." Danny laughed. 

"How's it going Brad?" Dougie smiled in a hushed voice as their conversations broke off into smaller groups. "Very well thanks Dougie. And how about you?" Brad replied. "I've been ok thanks, it's great to see you again. Will you be staying close tonight?" Dougie asked, "Yeah we are in a hotel in Greenwich, I'm sharing a room with James." Brad added, Dougie's expression failed to hide his disappointment. "Sure, and what about breakfast tomorrow? If you have time to catch up?" Dougie asked nervously. "I've always got time to catch up with you." Brad beamed, "And for the record James isn't my mother, so he won't mind having the hotel room to himself." "Ok, well let me know when you're thinking of going then." Dougie said and gave Brad a parting hug and a wink before moving away to talk to Mark Wright.

James watched Dougie walking away as Brad joined his conversation with Tom. _[Hate the cunt]_ , he thought to himself, _[Brad should stay well clear]_ James feigned interest in Tom's waffling before the older man left to get some more alcohol.

"You ok Brad?" James asked with a concerned look in his eyes. "Course" Brad smiled, James surveyed his expression, "what did you talk about?" He asked, "Nothing much, he asked about breakfast tomorrow and I said I wouldn't mind seeing him after this so we will probably leave together." Brad smiled nervously. "Whyyyy, not after last time" James hissed. "James chill! Two things, one we haven't discussed anything more than hanging out so I'm committing to nothing and two, I'm more mature than I was then, that wasn't love in fact we didn't go far enough to be closer to love." Brad explained, James' expression didn't soften, "fine, but message me if ANYTHING happens and you need my help!" James scowled, Brad beamed at James squeezing his arm, "you're the best."

"What was that all about?" Connor had joined the pair of them, "mind your business." James snapped with his usual playful smile. "Man-period again there Jamesy" Connor laughed sipping his glass of champagne, "nah he's annoyed with me because I'm gonna see Dougie later." Brad offered, Connor pulled away from his glass with a stunned expression, "errr fair enough. You think you will be ok?" Connor asked, "absolutely! That was all so long ago now and I understand my feelings much better now." Brad smiled, "well good luck." Connor smiled, raising his arm for a fist-bump before taking another sip of champagne. "Thanks," Brad smiled.

"Dougie, what’s going on between you and Brad? After you left, he and James were watching after you a bit strangely." Tom asked catching Dougie a little later into the night. "Nothing...well it's complicated. After the last time we toured together he kinda told me he loved me, which was no problem…but I was still hung up on Frankie so I froze and didn't really know what to say. And then I started dating Pixie and that became more than expected so I guess I never really gave him a straight answer." Dougie explained. "That's pretty standard." Tom replied, "there's more." Dougie interrupted, "the first time he said he loved me we were kinda drunk at the time, remember when we were all in the hotel drinking together and everyone passed out. Well we might have kissed and touched each other before I panicked and broke away. He was heartbroken. This is the first time we've been able to talk about it but I would prefer to talk alone rather than at a big party." Dougie added, Tom gaped back at him then stroked Dougie's shoulder, "makes sense to me man, well good luck." He smiled.

"Ok, wish me luck." Brad beamed, James and Connor watched him nervously as he removed his phone, " _Room 331, Ibis Greenwich. Gonna head back now if you still wanna chat_?" He puffed his cheeks, within a minute his phone vibrated in his pocket, _"OMW :) <3"_ Brad gave the boys the thumbs up, "good luck." "If your night stays PG rated text me yeah, wouldn't mind my own bed rather than sleeping with sweaty ape over here." James flashed a scornful look at Connor. The boys hugged in a three way and broke, Brad heading off to the exit.

James Bourne was wittering away, something about a new McBusted idea he had, _[he's such a music geek]_. Dougie really looked up to James, great singer-songwriter and of course for so long they shared the same haircut, but Dougie didn't want to talk music right now. His phone buzzed, " _Room 331, Ibis Greenwich. Gonna head back now if you still wanna chat_?" Dougie's heart skipped a beat, finally a chance to have a proper chat and clear the air, _"OMW :) <3"_ "I gotta run man, I'll catch you next time sorry." Dougie gave James half a hug before making his way to the exit.

Brad got back to the hotel room and sat twiddling his thumbs nervously, _[what do I even say]_ his racing mind argued with itself when a buzz from his phone made him jump out of his skin. " _Outside_." Brad opened the door to be greeted by Dougie's reserved grin, "Can I?..." "Shut up and get in here." Brad snapped "why are you asking, I told you to come up!" Dougie could only blush in response.

"Do you want anything? We got some pre-drink/hair-of-the-dogs if that even makes sense." Brad smiled, "T-total aren't I." Dougie smiled awkwardly. “Ahh yeah, fuck, I’m a little bit drunk.” Brad giggled, “I know” Dougie smiled, “but don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you.” he continued. “Why not?” Brad asked sitting down with a gin-in-a-tin in his hand patting the space next to him beckoning Dougie to sit. Dougie accepted Brad’s silent invitation sitting next to him on the bed, “Because I like you and I care about you but things have always been complicated for me.” Dougie explained, “complicated in what way?” Brad asked leaning closer, “I’ve never been able to deal with the pressure of being famous, I’ve never really known what I wanted from it all and all that stuff which happened between us in the past just makes me feel like I let you down too.” Dougie’s voice was low and his shoulders slumped, Brad rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “You didn’t let me down, in fact over time thinking about it, the experience made me stronger. I am still upset with you though, but only because you never speak to me.” Brad smirked, Dougie straightened up looking round into Brad’s brown eyes, “I’m sorry.” Dougie whispered opening his arms, Brad fell within them gratefully and lovingly they embraced.

“So what do we do now?” Brad asked, breathing deeply into Dougie’s chest. “Speak more often.” Dougie replied, Brad giggled pulling away from the Mcfly bassist, “definitely, we need to speak more often...but you like me and I like you. How do you feel about reliving that night again?” Brad asked boldly, staring straight into Dougie’s blue eyes, “I’d like to, but you’re drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you.” Dougie explained, “You can’t take advantage of me if it’s something I want to do though can you!” Brad grinned broadly, closing the gap between them and landing on Dougie’s lips. Dougie felt his cock spring to life instantly as the Vamps singer squeezed their lips together.

Brad's tongue teased Dougie's lips and the Mcfly star gave in, allowing The Vamps lead singer to enter his mouth. Excitedly Brad explored the flavour of the older boy who tasted of cola. The youngster turned his body to face Dougie's and he pulled the Essex boy's arms up along with the sleeves of his jacket pulling it off and dropping it on the bed.

Brad's wandering hands moved to Dougie's chest stroking his firm body through his shirt. Tentatively Dougie's hands came up to Brad's sides stroking the singer tenderly. Brad broke their kiss to look upon Dougie's expression, satisfied with the twinkle in Dougie's eyes he smiled and kissed him again pulling at the button's of the blonde boy's shirt slowly revealing Dougie's firm pecs, his tight 6-pack and his hairy treasure trail.

Catching up with where this was heading Dougie began to unbutton Brad's shirt. The Vamps singer's body was smooth, he wore a little black necklace, his pecs were filled but not muscular and his body was average build, hairless and gorgeously tanned. Brad pulled Dougie's shirt while the Essex boy removed the Vamps star's shirt. Brad pulled them backwards to lie down and they continued to kiss. 

Dougie's hand slid down the Midlander's smooth body resting on his bum. Brad reciprocated but slid his hand under and inside Dougie’s trousers grabbing his arse through his boxers. Dougie broke their kiss and looked back at Brad surprised, the Vamps singer's deep brown eyes took his breath away and the youngster pounced again kissing Dougie passionately. Brad's hand continued to search within the confines of Dougie's trousers until, WINNING! He located the prize, the Mcfly bassist was tenting with anticipation. Dougie exhaled deliberately as Brad gripped his shaft firmly through the thin fabric sliding his hand down but using his forearm to continue stimulating the 32-year-old the whole way down his cock.

Reaching inside Dougie’s fly Brad took hold of Dougie’s hard cock. The tattooed star moaned before kissing Brad again, he sucked on the singer’s neck running his fingers down Brad’s smooth chest. The Vamps star watched Dougie’s fingers unbutton his trousers before opening his fly and reaching in to hold his hard cock. Brad’s eyes returned to gaze into Dougie’s, the popstars broke into beaming grins as they threw caution to the wind, diving in to embrace unreservedly.

Dougie pulled away from their kiss suddenly staring into Brad’s eyes, his own eyes looked like they were welling up, _[shit, what’s wrong, he’s going to run!]_ Brad gulped. Without a word Dougie shifted his body position so that he was face to face with Brad’s excited 6.5 inch shaft and slid his tongue straight down the singer’s cock swallowing him in one.

Brad watched Dougie’s messy hair bouncing up and down as his cock began to feel increasingly excited. His eyes travelled up Dougie’s perfect slim body, across the cute tattoos on his chest and down to his crotch, Dougie’s 7.5 inch cock was nested with a bush of brown curly hairs. 

Brad leant in and swallowed Dougie’s helmet first, the bassist moaned through his nose as Brad’s lips slid down his shaft. The singer squeezed his tongue expertly against Dougie’s cock as he moved down to the base. Brad forced Dougie’s cock to the back of his throat where the cheeky bassist’s cock pulsed hard. The musicians sucked and slurped at each other's crotches, licking cocks and balls in a passionate 69. A light groan came from each of them as the other managed to push their cock a little further inside their throat. 

Dougie could taste a drop of Brad’s juicy precum tickle his taste buds and buried his nose into the singer's trimmed pubes again before pulling off. "Brad, you should fuck me." He smiled nervously, the singer pulled away from Dougie's cock, "yes!" He beamed in reply. The Midlander jumped up and knelt on the bed admiring Dougie as he did so. "Which way should we go?" He asked, Dougie rolled onto his back and raised his legs slightly, Brad's face broke into a full scale grin. The Vamps singer moved between Dougie's legs and lay on him chest to chest so they could kiss again.

Brad's arms lifted Dougie’s legs higher exposing his pink arse. The Vamps singer broke their kiss and raised Dougie’s bum a little higher admiring the bassist's hairy hole. The Midlander spat on Dougie's puckered hole before licking him. The tattooed star gave an appreciative moan as Brad's tongue spread his spittle across the scruffy bassist's hairy hole. Brad's chin pressed against Dougie’s arse as he searched deeper inside his hole before spitting on his hole again and straightening up. "You sure you want to?" Brad beamed as his head pressed at Dougie’s entrance, the Essex boy nodded with a smile. 

The gates opened and Brad's cock slowly skidded into Dougie’s hole. The 25-year-old pushed forward excitedly, his head worming into Dougie’s accepting hole. The bassist winced a little as his hole expanded around Brad’s hard cock. The Midlander’s big brown eyes glinted with happiness as he advanced inside Dougie’s rectum. Dougie smiled back at the singer as he felt Brad’s crotch press against his bum cheeks.

Brad took Dougie’s hard cock in his right hand as he began to stroke the Essex boy’s hole with his cock. Dougie moaned in appreciation as Brad gently prodded him, feeling the 32-year-old’s hole opening wider still. The horny singer pulled back and slid inside the sexy bassist, both boys enjoying the intimate feeling of the other. Brad’s eyes surveyed Dougie’s naked body, cheekily tattooed and beautifully toned. 

Dougie’s arm slid up Brad’s side, the singer tingled with excitement as he pressed into the bassist. Dougie’s fingertips traced Brad’s soft skin up to his neck where his arm cupped the Midlander’s neck. The Essex bassist’s legs were wrapped tightly around Brad’s waist as the singer rocked into Dougie’s hole. Brad allowed Dougie to pull his neck closer and they kissed firmly again as Dougie’s legs squeezed Brad’s waist closer to him. The horny singer pushed back as far as Dougie’s leg would allow before thumping his soft pubes into Dougie’s arse again and again. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths again as they enjoyed their sweet embrace. 

Brad was controlled with his thrusts, concentrating fully on pleasuring Dougie’s hole. The bassist’s tight entrance squeezed firmly on Brad’s pole as the singer pushed inside him. Brad’s waist slid forward encouraged by Dougie’s interlocked ankles pulling him in. The Midlander broke their kiss and straightened up to watch his hard cock entering Dougie. The McFly star could feel Brad’s balls connecting with his arse as the top guided himself as deep inside Dougie as he could reach.

The bassist jerked himself as Brad’s cock continued to slide within him, the friction of Dougie’s hole pleasured his pink head. The 25-year-old grinned as his shaft penetrated Dougie, all of the past heartache disappeared as his cock disappeared inside Dougie. Dougie’s free hand moved to Brad’s chest playing with his bouncing necklace before squeezing hard on his pec, Brad’s cheeky smile widened as he continued to fuck the sexy star.

The singer took over wanking Dougie’s cock as he fucked him. The bassist moaned as Brad’s fist squeezed tight around his sensitive head working his foreskin. Brad’s brown eyes surveyed Dougie’s 7.5 inch cock as he pumped the Essex boy’s shaft. The Midlander leant in as he fucked Dougie’s arse and jerked his cock, moving face-to-face stared deep into Dougie’s blue eyes, “I love you.” he breathed as his cock continued to slide inside the McFly star. A smile spread across Dougie’s face as he looked up at the singer’s cute face, the cheeky dimples and his beautiful smile as he penetrated Dougie slowly, “I love you to Bradley.”

Smiling, Brad sped up his heart hammering with excitement. The singer's right hand continued to jerk Dougie's shaft while his left hand pulled the bassist's thick hairy thigh into him. The top's 6.5 incher rubbed inside the Essex star's tight hole, the 32-year-old's ring squeezed tight on Brad's sensitive shaft skin. 

Dougie's purple pulsing head looked so enticing, slick with precum as Brad's fist slid along his shaft. Brad jerked Dougie hard as he determinedly plunged harder inside the McFly star's hole. The tattooed bottom groaned rolling his head around appreciating the singer's cock drumming his sphincter.

Brad was elate, sex with Dougie was everything he imagined it to be, the older man's hard cock throbbed hard in the 25-year-old's hand. Dougie whined as his hairy nuts tightened in their sacks, his cheeks puffed hard and were flushed pink, "I'm gonna cum!" Dougie breathed excitedly, Brad jerked him even faster thrusting into his hole deeper. Dougie's blue eyes lit up and he grunted hard as his cock began to spasm. The thick 7.5 inch shaft of Dougie's cock throbbed in Brad's hand and they both watched as he erupted. Dougie's thick cum shot high into the air as the bassist writhed and squirmed beneath it. Cum splattered across his tattooed abs and pecs reflecting the room lights as Dougie's groans ceased and his breathing returned to normal.

"Can I finish inside you?" Brad whispered, Dougie smiled nodding, "how close are you?" "Pretty close." Brad breathed as he continued to thrust inside the 32-year-old. "Go harder." Dougie encouraged him, Brad's cute smile spread across his face again and his eyes narrowed on Dougie's hole and he pumped him harder.

Brad grabbed the blonde boy's sides, his cum slick abs trickled thick jizz into Brad's fingers as he grasped him tighter. The Midlander pulled Dougie's hole into his crotch harder and harder, the older boy's arse bounced into his neat pubes. Seeking more leverage Brad raised Dougie's arse up further as he pounded down into him.

A grimace replaced the smile on Brad's face as he felt his orgasm approach. He thrust harder into the McFly star, his thighs burying his head deep inside Dougie's hole. His big brown eyes opened wide and a gasping exhale told them both what was happening. Brad's hips jammed against Dougie's cheeks and rammed his hard cock balls-deep into him. Dougie could feel his insides flooding with Brad's warm cum as the singer's head fired his jizz hard inside him. Brad gripped Dougie’s sides as tight as he could panting heavily as he unloaded his cum inside Dougie, “fucking hell!!!” he grunted as his head contracted firing volleys of his pearly juice inside the 32-year-old’s hairy belly. He pumped a few more times while his cock was still hard before finally coming to a rest still inside Dougie’s hole.

The boys stared at each other, Dougie watching Brad as he panted heavily. Finally the McFly star spoke, “That was incredible.” he smiled, Brad beamed back “The best feeling ever.” He breathed, slowly pulling out of the older boy’s hole. Brad slowly lay down next to Dougie, naked they looked into each other’s eyes. Dougie smiled nervously while Brad beamed back at him. 

“Let me check if James messaged.” Brad started reaching for his phone. _“Since you didn’t message back I’m assuming your balls-deep, I’ll spoon with Tristan, night x.”_ Brad read James’ message and laughed. “Well we are alone all night if you want to spoon.” he beamed, “sounds great.” Dougie smiled.

They woke the next morning to the cold morning sunshine peeking through the window. Dougie stirred first waking up to the sight of the naked Vamps star strewn across him. As he moved to get more comfortable Brad mumbled some nonsense before raising his head a look up at Dougie with a tired smile. 

"Good morning, did you sleep ok?" Dougie asked gently. "I slept like a log, how about you?" Brad replied, "I slept ok, in spite of the snoring." Dougie grinned. "I'm so sorry." Brad looked mortified, "I tend to snore if I've had alcohol." He continued turning red with embarrassment. Dougie stroked Brad's back, "it's fine, it wasn't that bad." he smiled. “It's still embarrassing.” Brad blushed, Dougie pulled him closer and kissed the Vamps star, they lay together naked watching the sunlight getting stronger.

The nervous silence between them was deafening, Brad broke the silence. “Will I see you again?” he started. Dougie eyed him timidly, “I hope you would like to.” he whispered, “You can come over for a drink and snore your lungs out if you’re willing to give me a chance. Brad’s face broke into a wide smile, “I couldn’t think of anything better, you tell me when’s good for you and I will be there.” Brad beamed.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door key unlocking the door and they quickly threw themselves under the covers, “ahhh you filthy bastards! James beamed, “Nice arse Dougie”, he grinned closing the door behind him. “Hey James, good night?” Brad replied, “Hey James.” Dougie smiled weakly, “Yeah great, spent the night being farted on by Tristan, so you two fucking owe me!!” he glared, Brad and Dougie looked at each other giggling. “Anyways, Brad get ready, we have to go soon, get your cute arse ready!” James demanded.

Dougie huffed pulling Brad in for another kiss, “I’m gonna go, text me when you want to come over.” “Sure, I can see you later if you’re free?” Brad replied, Dougie nodded and they hugged before separating regretfully. Dougie pulled his clothes on while Brad watched on with puppy eyes. James packed his things while watching Brad from the corner of his eye. Dressed and ready, the 32-year-old returned to the Vamps star pulling him in for a long hard kiss, “until tonight.” he whispered, “until tonight.” Brad smiled and led him to the door, seeing him out. 

“I’ve seen your cock way too much.” James spat breaking Brad’s trance. “Ahhh you love it.” Brad chuckled. “It went well then I take it?” James asked. “I hope so, seeing him again tonight!” he beamed, James surveyed his impression cautiously. Stepping towards Brad, James threw his arms around Brad. “Ok, well be careful...and good luck!” he smiled.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
